Guide to FOSS games (free open source software)
=First Person Shooters= *Alien Arena *Cube 2 Saurbraten *Assault Cube *Xonotic = Sports Games = * trophy * tuxracer * Torcs =Action Games= * bzflag * dumb * quakeforge =Fighting Games= * Open Mortal: Mortal Szombat = Adventure Games = * hopkins FBI * SCUMMVM * The Ur Quan Masters originally released as a commercial game by Toys for Bob and published by Accolade in 1992, it was later rereleased by 3do with enhanced multimedia. In 2002 Toys for Bob open sourced the 3d0 enhanced version. = Role Playing Games = * xu4 - Ultima 4 remake * Exult - Ultima 7 remake = Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Games = * daimonin * interverse - 3D virtual world * 3D fantasy MMORPG not yet ready * epiar v0.50 = Real time Puzzle Games = more complex * neverball simple * kajaani * liquidwar very simple games * frozen-bubble = Turn based Puzzle Games = more complex * natow complex * enigma * Fish Fillets - Next Generation very simple games * pipex * xscorch =Real Time Strategy Games= * Glest Cross platform 3D multiplayer RTS. * Warzone 2100 originally released as a commercial game by Pumpkin Studios and Eidos in 1999, the game and all its assets were subsequently open sourced in 2004. * OpenTTD * Kernel Panic * Spring: 1944 * War Evolution * stratagus and all derivated games * freeCNC an open source engine to run the first command and conquer game on modern operating systems, requires the game assets (which are not included, thus it can only be played by people who own a copy of command and conquer) * crimson fields * Evolution RTS * 0ad an RTS based on Age of Empires 2 with its own style. It uses it's own FOSS engine (pyrogenesis) not yet ready * Globulation 2 Currently in Beta 4 (v0.9.4.4) * netPanzer v0.8.4 * boson v0.13; source code only, no binaries * Natural Born Keepers Evolved is a Dungeon Keeper 1 remake; v0.2 (Nov 19, 2011), not currently playable. * War For the Overworld a god game with elements of RPG and FPS games; not currently playable; forked off of Natural Born Keepers Evolved. * Political Space Warfare Genremix (X4, RTS, RPG, LTG), Currently only RTS with a few units to play. (v0.11) =Turn Based Strategy Games= more complex * wesnoth * freeciv complex * XbattleAI * xconq * UFO Alien Invasion * kursk * asc-hq simple * megamek * Stellar Forces very simple * galaxy * batnav not yet ready * FreeOrion "Inspired by Master of Orion but is not a clone or remake"; v0.4.1 released Feb 08, 2012 * Star Trek: Supremacy Aka Birth of the Federation 2. A successor To The Original Star Trek: Birth of The Federation. v0.4.3427.36588 released May 20th 2009. * Birth of the Empires A fork of Stark Trek: Supremacy; Birth of the Empires abandones the star trek universe to develop its own setting. Much further ahead in development then Supremacy. While the website is only in german, the game includes english localization and will ask you to choose german or english when installing the game. v0.81 Alpha 6.1 released May 12th 2011 = 2D Simulation Games = simple * lincity very simple games * corewars = 3D Simulation Games = more complex * the guild * Flight Gear complex * vegastrike not yet ready * Terasology aims to be a multiplayer Dwarf Fortress or Dungeon Keeper-like NPC management game in a Minecraft environment. The minecraft environment is fully playable, and a diverse contributor community continues to write individual Modules and core functionality which will implement the NPC management functionality. =Arcade Games= Complex * Battle Tanks - 2D war game with nice cartoon graphics and network/hotseat multiplayer. * freedroid * pingus * mtp-target * wormux - worms clone * Hedgewars - worms clone Simple * jumpbump * supertux * heroes * Maelstorm Tron-like * gltron * armagetron advanced * cycles3d =Boulderdash and Supaplex like= more complex * Rocks'n'Diamonds - remake of all this type of games with original levels AND new levels with new artwork. The most complex of remakes listing sites * caiman Boulderdash list = FOSS Game Engines = * Spring Spring is a FOSS game engine used in 13 RTS games, both FOSS and proprietary. The 4 FOSS games are linked in their appropriate sections in this wikia page, the non FOSS games are not. Some of the proprietary games are actually free to download and play and can be acquired through the spring website. * Glest XML definitions. Every single unit, building, upgrade, faction, resource and all their properties and commands are defined in XML files. Standard C++. All the code is standard C++, and has been written with portability in mind, so it can be compiled using either GCC or VS.NET. * Terasology is a Java engine for building 3d games in a Minecraft environment. While the project aims to create a NPC management game as the final result, the engine behind Terasology is already being used for create other games. * pyrogenesis cross-platform FOSS engine used in RTS games based on C++ and OpenGL =See Also= *Guide to FOSS (free open source software) Category:Free and open source software